Basketball is More Important than Feminity
by acromatic princess
Summary: Sakura loves basketball. So when her school doesn't have a basketball team anymore, what is she going to do? Become a boy, of course. Though she doesn't know what to expect from her new school...or from the people in it. sasusaku. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, so it might be a little shaky. But I love writing about this kind of thing, so i hope you like it!_  
_

* * *

_Ring! Ring!_

"Uhhh. Who's calling this early in the morning?" she groaned from her comfortable position on her bed.

"Shut up", she said to the phone on her bedside table but picked it up anyways.

"Hello?" she said groggily into the receiver.

"Hey Sakura, it's Ino", said the voice on the other line.

"Ino, you pig, why are you calling me this early in the morning?" Sakura said, still lying in her bed with her eyes closed.

"Sakura, it's 1:30 in the afternoon, all the _normal_ people are already awake" said Ino, slightly annoyed

"Are you suggesting something, you pig?" Sakura said, her temper flaring.

"Well maybe I am forehead!" Ino said her temper also rising considerably.

"Hmm, fighting already, you two?" said another voice on the line.

"Tenten, shut up, she started it", Ino said angrily.

"You're the one who-"

"Okay, Okay. Ino remember what we were _supposed_ to be calling Sakura about", Tenten stated calmly.

"Huh? Oh right. Forehead, I'm really sorry, but we have some bad news", Ino said, her temper changing instantly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura said now also completely calm.

"Sakura, promise me you won't explode", Ino said.

"What?"

"Promise me", Ino said again.

"Fine I won't, but now you've got me kinda worried", Sakura said suspiciously.

"Sakura, you're not going to like this, but our school is not having a girls' basketball team this year", said Ino a little nervously.

"WHAT!!"

Sakura exploded.

"So, our school has too many girly-girls that don't want to chip a nail and not enough girls who don't mind breaking a sweat?!" Sakura yelled, still fuming.

"Yeah, basically", Tenten said from her spot on Sakura's beanbag chair.

Sakura and her best friends, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, were all sitting in her room with glum faces.

"So, we had enough for a team last year, and we went to state championships, so we should have a team this year, and we were all really good!" Sakura yelled again.

"Sakura, can you please calm down a bit… and that was a run-on sentence", Hinata said in a quiet voice from her bed.

"Why should I calm down? And who cares if I made a run-on sentence!" Sakura said, if possible, even louder.

"Uhh, Sakura, you've been yelling all morning. I know you love basketball, but there's nothing we can do. There just weren't enough girls. I already called the school board, and they gave me a very frank 'no'", Ino said exasperatedly.

"Yeah. Last year half of our team was seniors. This year it would only be us four and Temari," Tenten added.

"Well, there has to be _something_ we can do!"

"Like what? Dress up as a boy and try out for the boys' team?" Tenten snorted.

Hinata and Ino laughed with her.

Sakura wasn't laughing, though. She was standing by the window with a strange look on her face.

"S-Sakura, what's that look for?" Hinata said nervously.

"Why couldn'tI try out for the boys' team? Of course, they would never let me as a girl, so I would have to dress up like a boy!" Sakura said, smacking her head as if she should have thought of it before.

"Sakura, how would you pull it off? I mean, I know you already dress like a guy and act somewhat like a guy. And sure, you can do a really good guy voice and have a kind of flat chest. But, that doesn't mean…" Ino said trailing off.

"You know what", Tenten said quietly, "Now that I think about it, we might actually be able to consider this".

They all sat there in silence, contemplating.

"Hinata, what do you think?" said Ino.

Hinata looked nervously at her friends and then sighed. She had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to talk them out of this.

"I say, you never know until you try"

Sakura, Tenten, and Ino all grinned.

"Sakura, I know that I said you dress like a guy, but do you own any skirts?" Ino said, twitching slightly.

"Yeah. See, there's one right here", Sakura said pulling a blue skirt from the bottom of her closet.

"Ino, I know this is hard for you, but not everybody likes fashion as much as you do", Tenten said, "I only own a few skirts myself."

Ino gaped at them

"Don't worry Ino. I own quite a few skirts", Hinata smiled.

"Oh, thank God! I thought I was going to drown in all of the unfeminity", Ino threw her arms about dramatically.

"Is that even a word?" Sakura sweat dropped.

"Probably not", Ino giggled.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be helping Sakura become a boy?" Tenten said reasonably, "I mean, we only have a limited amount of time".

"Right, and first we have to do something about your hair, Sakura", Ino said inspecting it, "I mean what boy has pink hair?"

Sakura held her hair in front of her, "I may not like the color pink, but I somewhat like my hair...my mom's hair was this color."

Her friends sobered up immediately and looked hesitantly at their friend.

Sakura saw them looking at her and shook her head, "Don't worry, I'm totally over it. I just don't know what to do with my hair".

"Hmm, we might be able to use a wig", Hinata said, looking at Sakura's hair, "We would just have to find a good one that would stay on".

"We have to figure out what school Sakura is going to go too. I mean she can't go to our school, it's all girls", Tenten said.

"It might be best if she went to a school not close to here, someone might recognize her when she's a guy", said Ino.

"She can go to my cousin's school, Konoha High School for Boys", Hinata suggested.

"Yeah, and isn't there a girls' school, Konoha School for Girls, right next to it", Ino asked.

"Umm, yeah"

"I'm kind of sick of our school, let's go there!" Ino grinned maniacally.

Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten just stared at her.

"Ino, you do understand that we can't just change schools like that, right?" Tenten said hesitantly.

"Oh, come on! My parents won't care and neither will Hinata's. Tenten, you're parents are cool and will let you go. Sakura doesn't have any parents so we don't have to worry about her. Come on, I really want to go", Ino pleaded.

"Well, I always did love a new experience", Tenten grinned.

"Ino's right, my parents won't care. I guess I could try it", Hinata said slowly.

"And it was already decided for me!" Sakura smiled happily, "At least I won't have to do this alone!"

Ino did her happy dance and said, "Well it's decided. We're all going to Konoha!"

Hinata eyes widened and said, "Oh, that's right we have to go to a whole different city! I think I'm going to faint".

Sakura grabbed the shy girl's shoulders, "Come on Hinata, you are the one who said you wanted to be braver. Well, here's your chance!"

Hinata turned her head to look at her pinkheaded friend and nodded.

Tenten whooped and threw her fist in the air, "Finally, an adventure! What are we waiting for, let's get this started!"

* * *

Yeah, sorry that the ending was kind of bad, I just didn't really know how to end it.

By the way, there is a scene change after "Sakura exploded." and "Sakura, Tenten, and Ino all grinned."

I couldn't figure out how to separate the scene changes with stars, so I just gave up.

Also, I would love for you to comment. I don't mind any flames, it might actually help me become a better writer.

Tell me about any grammatical errors too. The pairings will be sasusaku, nauhina, nejiten, and inoshika.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! So this is my second chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

Also, thank you to all the people who reviewed!

* * *

Sakura just stared at herself in the mirror.

"…Wow, I look gay."

Ino inspected her, "You don't look gay. You just look like a pretty boy. Like Mizuki from Hana-Kimi."

Sakura groaned, "Oh great. Now I'm being compared to anime characters. That makes me feel great…though, actually, Mizuki is pretty. So thanks, I guess."

Hinata smiled, "I think you look very much like a boy, Sakura-chan."

Tenten nodded, "Yeah. You pass as a boy. I mean, there are other girly boys in this world. It's not that unusual."

Sakura sighed, "I guess you're right. At least I don't have to get my hair cut. This wig is very nice."

Sakura had on a wig with short brown hair. She was wearing baggy jeans with an oversized t-shirt. She wore a vest under the t-shirt to flatten her chest.

Ino, still inspecting, said, "Yeah. But I never knew your eyes were so green and girly."

Sakura glared at her and said, "What's that supposed to mean".

Hinata chuckled nervously and said, "Umm, Sakura, Ino just meant that you have very pretty eyes."

Tenten went in front of Sakura and looked at her eyes, "Yeah. I think your eyes are your most attractive feature, besides your hair".

Sakura shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Aren't we supposed to be going right about now?"

Ino looked at her watch, "Oh, right. Tenten, you're the only one that has a car, you're driving".

Tenten nodded, "Right. Everyone get your stuff and try to fit it in my car."

With much pushing and shoving, they managed to get everyone's suitcase in Tenten's car, and then they set off for Konoha.

* * *

(A/N)

Okay, I would like to use this paragraph to explain a few things.

They are all 16 and juniors in high school.

Sakura is an orphan. It will be explained later how her parents died. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata all have parents.

If you have watched the anime, then you know what they look like. If you haven't, then you suck. JK. Sakura has pink hair and green eyes. Ino has blonde hair and blue eyes. Hinata has black hair (in the anime it's bluish but this is my fanfiction, so it's black) and pale lavender eyes, and Tenten has brown hair (which she usually wears in buns) and brown eyes.

Okay, I'm done now. You can get back to your reading.

* * *

"This is a really nice school, how did I pay for it again?" Sakura asked Hinata (who handled all of the money issues).

Hinata tried to answer, but Ino cut in, "Sakura, remember you're rich? I mean, actually we kind of all are. That's why we were able to go to this school with almost no questions from our parents."

"Oh, that's right. I just never really feel like using that money", Sakura answered.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Yeah. You never really feel like doing _anything_. Wait. Never mind. You just don't ever do anything that costs a lot of money."

Tenten nodded, "Yeah. The rest of us do, though. I mean, Ino buys mountain loads of clothes, I love weapons, and Hinata…Hinata, what do you like to do?

Sakura put her finger to her chin, "That's right. Hinata, you've never really told us what you spend all your money on."

Hinata looked surprised, "Oh! I haven't? Well, I like painting different things, so I buy a lot of art materials."

Ino shook her finger at Hinata, "This is big news! Why didn't you ever tell us that before?"

Hinata shrugged, "I guess it just never really came up."

Sakura looked at her watch and said, "Hey guys, you should probably get going.

We all still have to check in and unpack and stuff."

The other girls nodded their heads and got into Tenten's car.

"See you, Sakura!"

"Good luck!"

"Don't get into any fights!"

Sakura waved back, "Bye guys! And I'll try not to get into any fights!"

"Though it'll probably be hard", she muttered under her breath.

She didn't know how true those words would be.

* * *

"Ok. So my room is 318 with a…" she squinted her eyes at the paper, "Sasuke Uchiha. Hmm, his name sounds kind of familiar."

She thought about it for a second and then shrugged, "Whatever. It's not like it matters anyway."

Sakura walked around the halls looking for her room. She was getting really annoyed, because the school was really big and her luggage was heavy. She was about to put away her pride and ask for directions when she turned a corner and looked at the room numbers.

"Oh look! Room #312! That means that #318 is just down that hall", she sighed in relief.

She grabbed her luggage and was about to head towards her room, when the door to room #312 opened and a body crashed into her.

"Ow!" Sakura yelled as she hit the ground with a thud.

The boy on top of her grinned down at her sheepishly, "Hehe. I seem to meet people this way a lot. Sorry."

Sakura examined him. He was about 5 ft 8 and had blonde, spiky hair and bright blue eyes. He seemed a little out of it and smelled of sniff, sniff ramen??

The boy (whose name was still unknown) stood up, brushed himself off, and held a hand out for Sakura, "Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I guess you're new! What's you're name?!"

Sakura, not phased in the least (she does this often herself), said, "Hi right back to you! I'm Sakura!"

Naruto seemed a little puzzled, "But isn't Sakura a _girl's_ name?!"

Sakura mentally slapped herself, "Of course it is! You see, I like surprising people like that! You know? Ha ha...ha."

Naruto thought about this and then grinned, "Right! That makes sense! So what's your real name?!"

Sakura thought quickly, "My name is Saki! Yeah, that's right, Saki! ...Wait, that's a boy's name right?"

Naruto wrinkled his brow in thought, "I'm not sure! But if it's your name, then it's all right, I guess!

Sakura nodded, feeling relieved, "Yeah! Sorry, that was kind of weird. I had just been pondering on that for awhile and thought I should ask for a third person's opinion."

_Wow, that was close! Thank God this person has the brains of a monkey. ...Now that I think about it, he kind of acts like one too._

Naruto looked at her face, examining it closely. "What is it?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shook his head, "Nothing, I was just thinking that Sakura would have fit you pretty well! I mean, you kind of look like a girl!"

He started laughing, and she just kind of stood there. "Yeah. Right. Funny."

Naruto stopped laughing when he saw her face, "Oh, I'm sorry. You must get that a lot, huh? Just forget about what I said, okay? Let's be friends!"

Sakura decided to just go with that, "Yeah. It's okay. I forgive you, and sure, I would love to be friends."

Naruto smiled, "Awesome! So what room are you in?!"

"Room #318"

Naruto had a sympathetic look on his face, "Ah, I see. So you're rooming with _teme_. Well, good luck!"

A brunette boy with two red triangles tattooed on his cheeks, stuck his head out of Naruto's room, "Hey Naruto! Come back in here! You're ramen's on fire!"

Naruto's face fell, "Ramen!!!!" he yelled, and ran pathetically into his room.

Sakura just stood there, wondering what Naruto had meant by _teme_. _Oh well! I guess I'm going to have to find out!_, she thought.

She went down the hall and to room #318, took out her key, and unlocked the door. She grabbed her luggage, brought it inside, and closed the door. She turned around and saw a boy lying on the bed farthest from the door. Sakura remembered now where she had heard the name Sasuke Uchiha before.

Ino had once showed her a few websites dedicated to "the hottest freakin man in the world!" made by some of his many fangirls. Because, Sasuke was indeed very hot. He had pale skin, onyx eyes and black hair (which she thought looked like a chicken's butt) that stuck up in the back. His unbearable hotness got him fangirls all over the world and he had also been offered modeling jobs (It's not Sakura's fault she knew about all of this, Ino was practically obsessed with the guy), which he had all refused.

Sasuke Uchiha was also famous for his coldness. He refused all of his fangirls' pleads for dates and never had a girlfriend. It was also rumored that he never laughed, that he never even smiled. No, he seemed to only be capable of smirking.

And Sakura got to room with him.

_Great._

* * *

So that was the second chapter. I hope you all liked it! Of course I had to have Sakura and Sasuke room together, I'm going to have a lot of fun with that! 

The next chapters are going to be a lot more interesting. The beginnings are always the hardest for me, it gets so much more fun as I get into the story.

Oh, and please review!


End file.
